


Stuck Like Glue

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking to Cope, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hallucinations, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Horny Teenagers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Methamphetamine, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Schizophrenia, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: Jacob Smith is a darling country boy who moved to Lima, Ohio from a quiet town in West Virginia, he finds out a lot about himself when he made the move, maybe this place isn't as bad as he thought.





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> The hallucinations and symptoms Jacob experiences actually happened to me so, this is me venting I guess 
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

Jacob Smith is a darling country boy who moved to Lima, Ohio because his sweet mother got a new lawyer boyfriend, and the new boyfriend wanted to move them outta the backwoods of West Virginia and into the suburbs of Lima.  
Jacob isn't convinced the man, John Robertson, is doing it for their well being. The boy is 17 years old and is already questioning life, he shouldn't be but he is.

Jacob followed the moving van in his Chevy pick up truck, DVP by PUP blasts through the sub woofers, "-She says I need to grow up!" The radio screeches as they pass the city limits sign. They stop at a truck stop to go to bathroom and rest for a minute before continuing their journey to Sunshine Apartments, when they arrive, John and Jacob start unloading boxes, moving them up to the sixth floor.

As they came and went through their apartment, yelling can be heard from across the hall, "That's concernin', will they always be ripin' into eachother like that?"  
Jacob asked John whos bent over a box, rifling through it for something, "Hopefully not, c'mon just a couple more boxes."  
The man said before heading over to the elevator again after he grabbed a water bottle from the box, Jacob following suit.

Jacob, John and the boys mother, Darla, finished unloading the truck and finally started unpacking in their respective rooms, Jacob had everything unpacked by 1 AM, so he went out to get some food, saying a couple 'see ya later's' before heading down to the parking lot.

After getting into his truck, he turns the engine over, the vehicle roaring to life, Jacob then sets off to find a McDonald's around the town of Lima. About 20 minutes of driving around aimlessly, he finally found a McDonald's, "Fuck yeah, alrighty let's get sum grub." He murmurs to himself while getting outta the cab of the truck.

Jacob headed into the restaurant, he looked for the bathrooms first, doing his business before staring at himself in the mirror. The boys chestnut brown hair was about shoulder length, his left eyebrow had a scar running through it, his electric blue eyes shine in the fluorescent lights, his plump lips also have a small but noticeable scar running through them on the right side, he also has a little bit of facial hair coming in, it kinda looks like mutton chops.

Jacob wore an oversized camo hoodie and baggie wranglers to hide his muscular but kinda thin physique, he has body image issues so he hides his body the best he can. The boy shakes out of his stupor when a guy walked into the restroom, Jacob washes his hands quickly while keeping his head down. He didnt care when hair fell in front of his face, he's so used to it that it doesn't bother him anymore.

Jacob exits the restroom and headed towards the front counter area to order his food, "How may I take your order?" The cute boy behind the cash register asked, Jacob smiled, "Hey, I would like 2 double cheeseburgers with mayo on them, 2 medium diet cokes, uh and 2 daily doubles with a large sweet tea, that'll be it." He said while counting on his fingers.

The cashier punched in the order, telling Jacob his total before grabbing the $20 from the boys hand, breaking the bill and handing back $4.18 as change. "I'll be right back with your food." The boy said with an adorable smile, Jacob smiled back and stepped off to the side so other people can make their own orders. "All I'm saying Kurt is that we need more people to join Glee Club." A girl said to the boy she's with as they walked into the restaurant. 

Jacob played it cool as he listened to their conversation, "Everyone hates us Mercedes, it's no use, they'd slushie us for eternity before we'd get someone to join the loser club."  
The boy supposedly named Kurt said, Jacob didn't know what a 'Glee Club' was considering his old school in Virginia never had one, but he'd like to know more about it. Jacob's order was ready a moment later, he walked over and took his meal along with his drinks, "Oh my, he's a hottie, he certainly has never lived in Lima before otherwise I'd see him here before." Kurt whispers to Mercedes, Jacob heard him and looked over as he made his way over to the doors, winking at Kurt with a small smirk plastered to his face.

Kurt smiled at him and waved, Jacob nodded before walking through the door, heading over to his truck, as he was about to get in after setting his items down in the passenger seat, Kurt sped through the doors and parking lot all the way over to Jacob. "H-Hey sorry, uh, I know this is really weird but I uh, I think your really cute and I wanted to give you my number." Kurt said rather quickly, "Thanks, you're cute too, and I'd love it if you gave me your number." Jacob said with a big grin.

Kurt smiled in relief and gave the other boy a piece of paper, detailing his name, number and a little heart by Kurt's name. Jacob didnt stop smiling as he slid the piece of paper into his pocket, Kurt waltzes back towards the restaurant with a talk to you later thrown over his shoulder, Jacob gets in his truck and sped off towards their new apartment.  
Jacob reaches 6b in record time, knocking on the door with his foot.

John answered the door with a smile, "Did you get lost finding the place?" He said with a bit of snark in his tone, "Actually I did some drugs with the neighborhood creep. No shit I got lost, I dont have a navigation thingy in my truck and I left my phone here on accident." Jacob said as he set everything down on the coffee table John set up a while ago. Darla comes into the living room just then, "Hey honey, did you find the apartment alright?"

As Jacob set out the food he nodded in response to his momma, "Yes ma, I got y'all a double cheese burger with mayo and a medium diet coke, is that ok?" He asked softly, taking his own food into his hands, they said that was fine, Jacob then dismissed himself into his room. It was around 2:20 AM when he got home, he ate his food silently in his room. Random thoughts running around in his head, 'That Kurt was really fuckin' cute, I wonder what his lips would feel like on my own.'

Jacob set down his 2nd Daily Double to grab his phone, pulling up his contacts, he clicks on the 'Create new contact' button and typed in Kurt's name and phone number, selecting a cute little rat as his picture. Jacob sits there a moment, thinking of what to say to him, minutes later he has an idea. "Hey Kurt, it's Jacob Smith, the guy from the McDonald's, I know this is probably very early for me to be texting you in the sense that you only just gave me your number but fuck I'd really like to go on a date with you sometime... sorry if I'm being too blunt."

Jacob typed out quickly, he clicked send and waited for a response, moments later he heard a soft ding come from his phone, he finished eating a moment ago so he wiped his hands on his pants and checked his phone, "Hey Jacob! I'm glad you texted me tbh, I'd love to go on a date with you! How about the coffee bean at 3:00 on sunday????" Kurt's text read, Jacob smirked, "Hell yeah that sounds fun! I can't wait! Well I gotta go to bed soon so good night darlin'!"

Jacob put his phone on the charger before getting undressed until he was in his boxers, he slids under the covers and turns of his blue lava lamp. He rolled over, nuzzling his face into the pillow before sighing softly. About an hour later Jacob falls asleep, he softly snored and rolled onto his stomach. Suddenly the weight of a grown man appears on his belly, he wheezes as his eyes snap open, he looks up to find a curly haired man with yellow eyes staring down at him. 

The boy goes to scream for help but gets interrupted by the mans hand planting itself on his mouth, restricting any noise for escaping his throat, "Shhh, no one else can see me but you, Jacob." The man said as he slowly let go of the boys face, "But, how is that possible, am I dreaming?"  
The man rolls off his stomach and started to fall towards the floor but disappeared before he hit the carpet.

"The fuck?" Jacob whispered as he peered around the room, there was no sign of the man, abruptly the other man walks through the wall near the door. "You're fuckin' crazy, boy. That's why you're the only one who can see, smell, and feel me. You have schizophrenia."  
Jacob squints at him, "What do you mean I have schizophrenia, I've never been mentally sick in my life!" Jacob whisper yells, the hallucination steps towards him with a smirk on his face, "Think about it, all those shadowy lookin' animals you've seen outside in the woods, the ghostly whispers when your alone, that fire drill that went off in school but no one reacted. Those were hallucinations you've had. And so am I, my name is Logan by the way."

Jacob sits there on his bed, taking in all of the information, 'Jesus, he's right. I am crazy. I have schizophrenia, shit how am I gonna tell momma.', Logan goes and sits on the bed next to him, "Go see a therapist at the high school your gonna go to, tell 'em about me and shit." Logan says as he puts a tan hand on the boys thigh, gently squeezing, Jacob looks at him before the door to his bedroom creeks open.

"Jacob who are you talking to?" Darla asks in a tired voice, Jacob looks at her before peering back at Logan, "No one momma, I'm gonna go to bed, you should too considering you'll be job hunting real early tomorrow." Jacob rattles, Darla smiles softly, "Good night sweetie, be sure to wake up early tomorrow too so you can head down to McKinley high for orientation."

Jacob nodded with a soft smirk, laying down again, Darla closed the door. Logan watched the display from the side lines, he crawls onto Jacob as soon as Darla leaves. "What are you doing? Stop it." Jacob murmurs, Logan persists, sitting atop Jacob's hips. "What? You don't like this? I beg to differ." Logan says as he grinds down on Jacob's crotch. The boy felt guilty for letting quiet moans escape his pursed lips.

Logan smirked at his reaction, he continued until Jacob was close to the edge, he then disappeared into thin air. "Really, you're just gonna leave me keening like a bitch in heat, asshole." Jacob said as he took out his pulsating cock and finished himself off, cleaning up his mess by using his fingers to swipe at the small puddle of cum and then licking the digits clean.

Jacob rolls over once again to fall into a fitful sleep, he jerked his legs and arms about as his nightmares threatened his wellbeing. Around 07:30 A.m. is when John woke Jacob up, the man came into the boys room to rustle him awake.  
"Hnng, what?!" Jacob moaned, his morning voice made it sound more like growl than a moan.

"C'mon buddy, get up, it's time for school." John shook Jacob for a second time, the boy sits up in bed and rubs his eyes clear of any gunk. John left the room after announcing he'll make breakfast for the two of them, Jacob got dressed in his regular wranglers and camo hoodie, he walked into the bathroom in the hallway.

Logan floated through the wall into the bathroom next to the boy, "Hey punk, shave your head with them there clippers so the KGB will find it harder to find you."  
Jacob looked at him and then himself in the mirror, his own face was fuckin' distorted. "Ok, as long as they won't find me, I'm doin' it." Jacob said as he grabbed the clippers, he starts to shave his head.

Slight tears in his eyes due to discomfort of looking at himself in the mirror with it's gross, fucked up image in the reflection of the large mirror. When he was done, he brushed all of his hair into the trash bin in the bathroom, rinsing his head off in the sink. Jacob pulled his hood up and headed down the hall into kitchen through the livingroom, John was putting a plate full of eggs and toast with a couple bits of fruit down on the table.

"Hey sleepy head, I thought you fell asleep again, was just about to come get you again." John said with a smirk, the boy sat down next to his pseudo stepfather. Jacob grabbed a fork and dug into the eggs, the small TV on the counter plays the news as they eat in silence.  
"--Now onto a more disturbing story, last night a group of teenagers ganged up on a teen who came out as gay at his school in New York--."

John clicked off the TV using the remote that was next to his plate of food, "That's enough of that fag shit, I'm glad that pussy got put in the hospital." John said as he gestured towards the TV, Jacob nodded in faux agreement. Darla came into the kitchen in her night gown, "Hey boy's, how are you two this morning?"  
The woman said softly as she kissed them both on the cheek.

"Mornin' momma, hey I'm gonna head to school to sign the papers for enrollment, I might be back home soon after or they might want me to do more stuff. Love ya!"  
Jacob said as he dropped off his plate and utensil in the sink, he then grabbed his keys and left the apartment. Jacob had passed a curly headed man leaving his own apartment, he had a dark blue button down shirt with a grey vest and grey slacks and dress shoes.

"Pretty damn sexy, huh?" Logan says as he appeared beside the man, an image of the man bent over a desk takin' Jacob's cock flashed in his head, "Shut up Logan." Jacob murmured while he hurried past the nice looking man. The boy got in the elevator, he clicked the button but heard someone yell, "Hold the doors!" Said the man in the hallway, Jacob held his hand over the door before it could close and waited for the guy to hop into the elevator. 

As he did so, Jacob released the doors and they closed behind the man, "Hey, thanks man. I'm Will, what's your name?" Will held out his hand for the boy to take, he did, "Jacob, I just move here from West Virginia with my momma and her boyfriend." The boy said as he shook and let go of the handsome mans hand. Logan hung off of Jacob's shoulder, snickering at Jacob's friendly words, "Just tell him what you want from him, boy. Tell him you want his mouth around your dick." Logan groans into Jacob's ear, the boy shakes his shoulder as if he was stretching.

By the time the elevator went to the base level of the apartment building, Jacob ends the pleasantries with a smile and a wave, he then took of towards his truck, Logan following suit. When he got in the cab of his truck he stared out the window for a minute, he closed his eyes for a moment. Words flash in his mind, 

"CRAWLERS." 

"DON'T LET THEM GET YOU."

"RUN."  
"YOU HAVE TO RUN. "

Jacob opens his eyes again after rubbing his eyelids with his fingers, he looks out the window and almost has a heart attack, "Fuck!" He yelped, there were these things, pale as snow with long black matted hair, their body down to the thighs were human but their knees were backwards like a dogs and they had hooves for feet. They circled the truck, like hyenas would if they were hungry and there was a wounded gazelle in front of them. 

"Logan, what the fuck are those things?" Jacob asks, not taking his pale blue eyes off the ghostly figures, Logan took one look at them before answering in a bored tone, "Oh those guys? Yeah, they follow you everywhere in the car but when you're outside the car they run off to go somewhere else, they're harmless really, just creepy little fucks. Oh and they're called Crawlers." Logan explained. 

Jacob nodded as he started the truck, he then sped off towards the school, when he arrived in the student parking lot, he picked a spot and parked in it. Jacob looks around the place and takes it in, crowds entering the school, jocks throwing people into a dumpster, people making out against cars. "Wow, what a hell site." Logan murmured. 

"Yeah. Welp let's go." Jacob agreed before getting out of the trucks cab, the Crawlers screeched and ran away in two different directions, Jacob watched while shaking his head, Logan insisted that they go and see what all the fuss is about with those jocks, Jacob disagreed and just kept walking towards the entrance. The pair waltzed inside, to Jacob's dismay the halls were flooded with people, "Shit, where do you think the front office is?"  
Jacob asked as he looked around at all the people, when Logan didnt answer Jacob assumed that he dissapeared.

The boy walked around until he found the front office, "Excuse me, I'm looking for the admissions person, I'm new here and I have to sign enrollment papers." Jacob said to the woman behind the desk, she wordlessly handed him a folder full of papers, it was labeled enrollment forms.

He glanced around for a chair, when he found one he sat in one and began writing out information, 10 minutes later he was done going through the papers and filling them out in a record time, he stood up and waltzes over to the front desk and handed the packet to the chick behind the desk.

"Hold on a moment while I process your papers, and I'll get you your schedule and a map of the school." The woman said, Jacob nodded, a small thank you escaped his lips as he went back to the chair and sat in it. Logan appeared beside him with a lit cigarette hanging from his lips, "Hey, did you notice that the chip in the back of your head started to beep quietly, it's kinda annoying when you focus on it, try not to notice it, Jacob." Logan had said, rubbing the back of Jacob's head with the tips of his fingers.

'Logan's right, it is beeping, vibrating even.' Jacob thought to himself, the woman came over to him and handed him some papers, "Here is the map of the school, your schedule and some flyers for extracurricular activities and events you can participate in or attend, have a nice day. Oh and first period just started."  
The woman stated, Jacob took the papers and shook her hand briefly before heading towards room 104, Mr. Schuester's Spanish class.

When Jacob walked into class, all eyes were on him, some faces were familiar like Mercedes', Kurt's and definitely Will's but everyone else is a mystery. "Oh hey, Jacob right?" Will said when he noticed Jacob walked in, the boy nodded and handed him his schedule, Will took the paper and circled the main 4 classes he needs to attend, the other 3 are not needed because Jacob had signed on for half days so he could go to work the rest of the time.

Will handed his schedule back and told him he could sit anywhere, so he looked around the room and found an empty seat by Kurt, Jacob smiled as he walked over and sat next to the boy. Moments after Will started talking again, Kurt had slid a piece of paper towards the southern boy next to him, the note read:

'Hey, I didnt know you were gonna go to McKinley High, how has your first day been.' <3

Kurt had scribbled out these words in neat handwriting, Jacob's smile never left as he read it, he responded in his best style of handwriting.

'It's been ok, I've had better days honestly.' ×

Jacob slides it carefully back towards the cute boy, Kurt reads it quickly before scribbling out a message and sliding it back to him, it read:

'Aw I'm sorry, I wish it could've been better, are you feeling ok???' <3 

Before Jacob could answer Kurt's message, the bell had rung and everybody left in a hurry to get to their next class. 'Damn, time has escaped us.', Kurt stuck around for a second so that Jacob could gather his things and walk with him, Mercedes joins them out in the hall, "Hey Boo, I'm Mercedes, what's your name?" The girl said holding out her hand, Jacob shook her hand and told her a brief introduction.

"Let me see you schedule really quick." Kurt said, the southern boy handed him the paper, Kurt rattled off the names of his classes, " Mr. Schue for Spanish, Mrs. Clint for English, Mr. Calloway for Calculus, and Mr. Dunn for History. Not too bad, wait why do you only have 4 classes?" Kurt asked, Jacob then explained that he signed up for half days, "Dang, I wish my dad signed me up for half days." He whined.

Jacob patted his back, "It's all good, besides I have to work after school anyway so it's not like I'm a free bird after the school day ends for me." Jacob said with a smirk, suddenly a jock came out of nowhere and threw a slushie in Mercedes' and Kurt's faces, they also tried to throw one in Jacob's face, he dodges it and rears his fist back and socks the bigger white guy in the face.

He fell to the ground with a yelp, Jacob kicked him in the stomach before leaving the scene with a surprised Mercedes and Kurt. "Holy crap! The way you punched David Karofsky was incredibly awesome! And kinda hot, O.M.G!" Kurt fanned himself for a second before realizing his face was still covered with red dye #9 and ice, Jacob took him by the arm and led him into the men's room, "Yeah, it ain't nothing, besides no one slushies my fuckin' friends."

Kurt leans over the sink and does his best to get all of the slushie off of his face, his fancy shirt and broach. Jacob told him to stand up straight for a second, the boy did what he was told and stood straight, Jacob wiped the boys face off softly with a wet paper towel. "Thank you, Jacob. No one has ever did this for me before. I appreciate you and what your doing for me." Kurt whispers softly.

Jacob smiled as he leaned forward and caught Kurt's soft, plump lips with his own slightly chapped ones, the soft kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but felt like a blissful couple of hours, "W-Wow, that was certainly unexpected, but really nice." Kurt whispers again, Jacob smirked and peppered kisses all over Kurt's face. When he reached his lips again he made the kiss slower and more gentle than the first. 

Jacob was about to say some dirty remark when he heard footsteps come towards the bathroom, he ushers them into the bigger stall and presses Kurt against the wall, huddling close to him.  
A boy walked into the restroom and started up the sink, "Geez that guy hits hard, harder than anyone I've seen."  
Its Karofsky, he washed his face briefly before saying something only he could hear before leaving the bathroom.

Kurt wrapped his arms around the other boys waist, burying his face into his neck and well. Jacob hugs him back, watery cherry syrup getting on his clothes and face, but he doesn't care one bit. "I know we haven't known eachother that long but I have a feeling we'll like eachother very much." Jacob whispered into Kurt's hair.  
The taller boy pulled away and kissed the other boys supple lips once more before leaving the stall to wet another paper towel in the sink.

Kurt followed him to the sink and stood there silently as Jacob cleaned him up the best he could, but even that couldn't get syrup out of his clothes, "I'm sorry, but I can't get this shit outta yer clothes." Jacob murmured, Kurt shook his head dismissively, "It's ok, I'll take care of it, again thank you for helping, I usually have to do it myself." The boy said as he unpinned his broach and ran it under the water.

Around lunch is when Jacob's 4th period ends, he walked out of 4th and ran into Logan, "Hey boy, wanna go fuck?" The hallucination said while unbuttoning his pants, Jacob walked past him and made his way through the crowded hallways, waltzing out of the school all the way to his truck, he swings the door to the cab open and gets in. "You know, those crawlers are outside the truck again." Logan huffed as he appeared in the seat next to Jacob.

The boy looked out the window and cringed at the sight of the howling creatures, he shook his head as he started up his truck and drove home in a hurry. Jacob arrived at the apartment building in less than 10 minutes, he headed up to their apartment, halfway there he pulled out his keys and unlocked their front door when he arrived. Jacob smiled as he entered the dead silent scene of his new home, he waltzed to his room and face planted on the queen sized bed.

Suddenly he started to feel weird, his head was buzzing and whirling while his body ached, voices started to overlap in his head. They called him dehumanizing names, yelling and whispering as Jacob's body shook on his bed, "Fuuuuck, God dammit!" He screamed, banging his fists on his own head, trying to make the voices stop. Logan appeared by the closet door, "Hey kid, it gonna be ok. Play loud music, that usually helps." The hallucination said, Jacob nodded as he shakily got up from the bed to turn on his stereo. 

The heavy metal music that blasted through the speakers seemed to calm down the voices, his head stopped buzzing but his vision still whirled around bit, Jacob layed down on his bed and closed his eyes. Logan then moved closer to him, sitting on the bed as he reached a hand out towards Jacob's shoulder, squeezing softly. "You're gonna be ok, mouse."

Jacob nodded again, falling asleep peacefully as Slipknot played on his stereo.


	2. Let's Skip School Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ooh, someone has a crush~.” Logan crooned in his ear, Jacob lightly punched the man’s arm before leaving the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a doozy the past couple of days have been, well anyway I finally knocked out another chapter for Stuck Like Glue, Whoop whoop!!

“Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run. Run rabbit, run rabbit~.”  
Jacob woke up with that song being sung in his ear, Logan was sitting on the floor next to the head of Jacobs bed. The hallucination was singing in the boy’s ear with an eerie smile on his face, Jacob opens his eyes and turns his head to look at the thing that plagues his mind almost every minute of the day. Jacob checks his phone that rested on his nightstand, “Can you please refrain from singing in my damn ear at 07:30 on Friday. Seriously it’s too damn early for your bullshit Logan.” Jacob hissed as he sat up in bed.  
“I didn’t know how else to wake you up, well besides the other way but I know how you feel about that.”  
Jacob hums in agreement before pulling his blanket off of his legs to swing them over the edge of the bed, as he stands he stretches his legs and twists his back with a satisfyingly loud series of cracks, “Mm, fuck.” Jacob grunts, he went to turn off his stereo that had been playing the soothing sounds of Slipknot all night, “How’d you sleep?” Logan asked as he flashed over to the boy. “Nightmares again?” Logan hums at his answer, “Try texting Kurt, see what he’s is up to.” The curly-headed man said with a smirk. Jacob felt his face heat up, “Shut up, and besides, he stood me up. Why would I wanna bother him, Plus, he’s probably asleep still.”  
Since they moved to Lima, everything has been peachy. Well except for the whole thing with Jacob’s mental health, besides that life at home has been good. School on the other hand has been tough, daily fights with the jocks and the puck heads, teachers riding his ass because he hasn’t turned in any assignments yet. Honestly, he just keeps losing them. The man from across the hall turned out to be his Spanish teacher, Mr. Will Schuester, and the fantasies that Jacob has about him have only grown wilder and more frequent. Speaking of fantasies, Jacob has caught David Karofsky staring him countless times, blushing before looking elsewhere, he would stomp away from him like an angry 4-year-old who didn’t get the toy he wanted in the store.  
Jacobs phone chimed as a text came through, ‘Hey…’ 

‘Who is this?’

‘David Karofsky’  
Speak of the devil. ‘Oh, what do you want?’ Jacob texted back for the second time, he stood in his bathroom brushing his teeth, staring at his phone in amazement and confusion because of the guile that Dave Karofsky has. ‘Can u come over 2 my house after school 2 help me do my homework, I have no clue what I’m doing and ur really smart and I could use ur help.’ His phone chimed again with David’s response. It took a minute to think of a response, ‘What time??’. Moments later as he was washing his mouth out with water, his phone chimed again. ‘U can come today if u want, ride the bus w/ me 2 my house?’  
‘Sure, what subject do you have problems with?’ 

‘All of them, somehow I have passing grades.’

‘Lady Luck smiles upon you it seems.’ Jacob sent back with a smile, “Ooh, someone has a crush~.” Logan crooned in his ear, Jacob lightly punched the man’s arm before leaving the bathroom. He was already dressed by the time David texted him, he wore a plain black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit and his favorite vest with a shit ton of band patches on it along with torn up blue jeans. He grabbed his backpack and put on his boots that were by the door that went into the hallway of the apartment building. ‘How about I drive you to your house, it’s easier that way.’ Jacob texted Dave quickly after leaving his apartment with a goodbye to his momma. He made his way down to the parking lot of the building he mindlessly excited when he got to the main floor. Jacob’s boots thud on the concrete as he walked towards his truck, he looks around momentarily to take in his surroundings. Crows cawing at each other while they sit on the wires of telephone poles, morning dew slicks the blades of grass that slightly blow in the wind, squirrels chitter as they climb up trees.

Jacobs phone chimed again, bringing his focus back to his phone. David responded with, ‘Yeah that works ’ the smiley face stared back at the boy for what seemed like hours, might as well be. Jacob sent back a smiley face as well before climbing into his truck, putting the keys into the ignition he turned the engine over, the truck roaring to life. Jacob drove to McKinley high with record speed, and he had enough time for a cigarette as well, making his day even better. Parking in his usual spot near the back of the parking lot under a tree, he shut off his truck but sat there for a moment. A sudden knock on his Passenger window made him flinch, he looks at the offender and discovers it was only David. “Hey, can I sit with you?” The pudgier of the two asked after Jacob rolled down the passenger side window. 

“I don’t see the harm in it,” Jacob answered, David, opened the door with a creak after hearing the lock dislodge in the door. The truck adjusted to the added weight before settling down, “Mind if I smoke?” Jacob politely asked, knowing the answer already. “I don’t care, it’s your car,” David said with a shrug, Jacob nodded while he reached over David’s knee to get to the glove box. Pulling out a new pack of Marlboro Reds as he had just smoked the last cigarette previously on his way here; Jacob flips up the cover to the glove box before grabbing the empty pack and tossing it into the small grocery bag that sat on the floor of his truck between their feet. “So to what do I owe the pleasure of yer acquaintance, Davey?”  
Jacobs accent slipped a little as he lit the cigarette that hung between his lips, “I saw you pull up and I was wondering what you normally do when you get to school.” 

“Why?”

Well, because I want to get to know you better…” David explained, “Just a couple days ago you were throwing cold beverages in my face and now you wanna be friends? Where is this coming from?” Jacob asked with a snicker as he pulled a drag from the now lit cigarette. “I don’t know, I just…”, Jacob interrupted him with a cackle, “You’re fuckin’ bluffin’! you know exactly why, yer just refusing to tell me, it ain’t like I’m your intolerant buddy Azimio. C’mon tell me.” Jacob said with an unfaltering smile. Davey finally broke, “Alright, alright. Look I like you, a lot. And I have no idea why, like when I look at you my heart hurts and I don’t know what it is and I’m scared because I don’t want my friends to find out I might be gay and… shit.”

“Feel better? Look, you don’t have to be ashamed because what you like might not be what everyone else likes, for example, I’m gay as fuck. I never liked women, not even when I was going through the early stages of puberty when I was figuring shit out. And hey, it’s ok that you like me. Truth be told I like you too, I’ve had a crush on you since I punched you.” Jacob said as he put a reassuring hand on David’s shoulder. A fire was set on David’s face as he became beat red, An idea popped into, “Do you wanna skip today? And go to my house?” Jacob asked as he took another deep drag, looking at David with a soft smile, the pudgy boy nodded wordlessly, his face becoming brighter by the second. Jacob started his truck with a howl and put the gear shift in reverse before pulling out of his favorite parking space, before stopping momentarily to shift to drive, then heading towards Sunshine Apartments.

“So, how are you doing this morning?” Jacob asked as he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray bucket in his cup holder, “Well, I technically came out to you and we skipped school. I’m doing great so far.” David said with a genuine smile, “Good, I’m happy for you. Did you eat breakfast today?”  
“…No.” the boy put his head down a little as he admitted to not eating this morning, a habit that’s hard to break. “Do you want to eat breakfast at my house or do you want a snack wrap from McDicks?” Jacob asks, Dave, laughs at the nickname, “I’d rather go to your place to eat breakfast, mostly because I don’t want you to spend money on me.” Dave admits, Jacob hums as he sped down the road, trying to get to their destination in a timely manner so they’d have more time to spend together.  
When they arrive at Sunshine Apartments, they park in the covered garage area near Jacob’s building, trying to be inconspicuous. They sit in the truck for a moment while Jacobs stares at the rearview mirror keeping an eye out for his mom’s boyfriend as John leaves at 08:30 on the dot every morning. “Azimio texted me, he’s asking where I am. What should I say?” 

“Tell him you’re sick, stomach bug.” Jacob said without missing a beat, “Good one. Cool, I sent it.” Dave said, he looked behind them through the back panel window to try and see what Jacob is looking for. “Did he see you this morning?” Jacob asked while he flicked his eyes over to the boy in his passenger seat, “No, I came straight over to your truck, I walked to school and plus his bus is usually late anyway.” David said, the other boy nodded before he looked at his Casio’s vintage calculator watch, watching the time carefully. “2 more minutes until ‘Fuck face’ is in his car and is on his way to work.”  
“’Fuck face’? who’s that?”  
“Mr. John Robertson. My mom’s boyfriend, he’s the reason we moved here in the first place. Said we could have a ‘better life’ in Lima instead of a ‘shitty life’ in West Virginia. He angers me to no end, he claims he’s trying to not replace my Pa but I know his true motives.” Jacob says through gritted teeth, “I’m sorry, that really sucks. Well, you can come to my house whenever you want if you need to.” Dave said as he put a hand on Jacobs shoulder. “Thanks… here he comes.” Just as the words escaped his mouth, John came out of the building behind them and got into his brand new Prius, the engine purring as he pressed the start-up button on the dash of the midnight blue car. “My god, he drives a fuckin’ Prius.” Jacob laughs genuinely as he makes fun of his mom’s boy toy.

2 more minutes pass before the midnight blue car passes through the gate that closes off the complex from the road and disappears into the slightly foggy morning air. “Ok, c’mon.” The boy’s exit the Truck and walk side by side out of the above-ground parking garage, walking over to the doors to the building labeled as B block Jacob uses the key to open the doors. Jake opens the door and holds it for Karofsky as he walks through. “Wow, fancy place.” Dave laughs at his little joke, “Hah, yeah.” They waltz over to the elevator, Jake press the ‘up’ button twice. It takes a couple minutes for them to reach the top floor and go to the 6th door on the right, “6B is my apartment number, you know for future reference.” Jacob said with a smile as he unlocks the door.

“Where’s your mom?” David asks as he takes off his shoes once inside, “At work, she just got a job a few days ago, I’m proud of her, to be honest.” Jacob said as he takes off his boots as well, “Whelp, this is my home, get comfortable while I make you breakfast. Do you want eggs and sausage?” Jacob said while pointing at him, “Yes please, thank you.” Dave said as Jacob patted his back, “Of course dude.”  
While Jacob made David his breakfast he had some time to think about things, His former bully is in his house at this very moment and he’s making him breakfast, what the absolute fuck. Oh, and don’t forget the fact that they both have a crush on each other. Logan flickers near Jacob, “Wow, boy. Makin’ close friends already?” Jacob looks at him before grumbling a curse word at the hallucination. “Fuck off, Prick.” Jake muttered, “Ok, ok. I’ll hang back, only because it seems like you really like this kid.” And with that the vision disappears with the flap of wings and a puff of grey smoke, it faintly smells like cigars.  
“You ok? I heard you talking to yourself, I thought maybe something was wrong.” 

“Huh? Uh no, I’m good. Thank you, though. I guess I could use the company.” Jacob says with a smile, Dave sits at the kitchen table and fiddles with his Varsity jacket. “You can take your letterman jacket off if you want, I don’t care,” Jacob says while he grabs a pan from the clean dishes before putting a little bit of butter in the pan, he goes over to the fridge and bends over to grab a couple eggs and some sausage out of the fridge, he feels eyes on his ass. With a smile he stood up straight and closes the fridge, he cracks them on the edge of the pan and splits them open onto the butter-soaked pan, the sound of frying egg fills the air.  
Jacob turns around briefly to see Dave Karofsky leaning his head on his palm with his elbow on the table and a dreamy hazed look in his eyes as he watches Jacob. “Heh, what’re you starin’ at, boy?” Jacob says with a smirk, turning back to the stove to start scrambling the eggs as it begun to cook. “N-nothing, um, I was just…”  
“Uh-huh, sure. It’s ok I know you like me, I like you too remember? Ain’t no shame in wanting to kiss me.” 

“Really? So if I just walked up to you right now and kissed you, you wouldn’t have a problem with that?” Dave pressed, “Nope, have at it, darlin’.” Jacob said as he turns back to the eggs, He heard the chair scuffing against the linoleum flooring and a squeak before feeling a large hand on his shoulder. Putting the spatula down before turning towards the other boy, David’s face was flushed hot but he didn’t let his anxiety about the whole situation stop him from kissing his crush. The larger teenager put his hands on either side of Jacob's face, rubbing his thumbs against his cheekbones. Jacob presses his lips against David’s, the feeling of his crush’s lips against his own made his mood skyrocket into bliss territory. Mortars and fireworks went off in both of their heads, Jacob turned his head to keep his eye on the eggs, but Dave kept kissing his cheek and migrated down to his neck. Jacob smirked as he turned off the stove and continued to let David ravage his neck in a flurry of kisses and gentle bites. 

Jacob laced his fingers in Dave’s hair and yanked his head back softly but hard enough to get his attention, Jacob then attacked David’s necks with a hail storm of kisses and semi-rough bites. David moans loudly when Jacob bites a certain spot underneath the other boy’s ear, ‘Bingo’ Jacob thinks. With one last kiss to the raw pink lips of David Karofsky, he pulls away. David was breathing heavily for a second as he needed to catch the breath that was taken from him by Jacob. “My God, that was amazing.” David whispered as he leaned against the counter, “Damn, if that what you say after kissing, I wonder what you’d say after a good, hard fuck.” Jacob says with a laugh.  
David’s face grew even redder than it already was when he hears those words come from Jake’s mouth. “Bone app the teeth,” Jacob says jokingly as he holds out a plate with sausage and scrambled eggs on it. “Thank you, Jacob. For all of this.” Dave said with a soft laugh before kissing Jacobs Cheek, going over to the table to sit down again. “Yeah, of course. Honestly, I didn’t think you wanted anything to do with me after I punched you, ha-ha.” Jacob said as he put the dirty pan and spatula in the sink, after washing his hands he goes over to the table to sit down in a chair next to David. “If anything, that made me like you even more.”  
“Mm, this is hella good, I’ve never had eggs and sausage this damn good before!”

“Wanna know my secret? A little bit of honey. I know it kinda sounds gross but trust me, it’s the best.” Jacob tells him, “I agree, it’s amazing oh my God!” Dave says as he stuffs his mouth with spoonfuls of egg and little slices of turkey sausage. “Slow down a bit, you’ll hurt your stomach,” Jacob says, before patting his shoulder with a smile. “By the way did you bring your homework with you in your bag?” Jake asks before getting up, “Yeah, it’s in the front pocket, in the red folder.” David said between mouthfuls of food.  
Jacob walked over to the couch where Dave put his bag, he unzips it and found a plethora of folders, all colors of the rainbow, labeled with different subjects. The one that popped out between the other bright colors was a black notebook with the front cover plastered in sharpie, words saying things such as, “Do not look, Go away and fuck off.” He picks it up and flips to the front page. He stares in shock as a crude drawing of a guy with a buzz cut sucking a dick, it looks a lot like Jacob even down to the scars. Jacob smirks, taking the notebook with him into the kitchen. “’ The way he looked at me before he punched me made me think he wanted to get on his knees and suck my dick… Blah Blah, ooh, I wonder if he has a tongue piercing, I wonder what that would feel like on my dick.” Jacob recited, as soon as Dave recognized what he was reading he choked on his food and got up quickly and tried to take the book from him. 

“Wow, did you really think of me this way? I’m not mad I’m just a little shocked.”  
“Yeah, and I’m sorry, can I have it back, please?”  
Jacob laughs a little, “Yeah, I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to go through the book, I was curious as to why every other book had vibrant colors and yet this one was black.” Jacob said giving back the book, he grabbed the dirty plate and fork and put it in the sink with the other dishes, splashing water from the tap on it to make it easier to clean later. Jake goes over to the table and sits down to go over the homework. “Ok so, let’s start with math…”  
A couple of hours pass before they finished all that needs to be done, now they’re both in Jacob's room listening to music and hanging out. 

“Go fish.” 

“Shit.”

“I win again, bitch!” Jacob guffaws, Dave tosses his hand of cards down on the bed, “Ugh, I hate ‘Go fish’.” David looks around Jacob’s room and takes note of the things he sees, Metal band posters line the walls, a big stereo on his dark blue dresser, big red blackout curtains frame his window. Closet door shut with a chair stuck in front of it, presumably to keep it closed, a guitar resting against a bookcase full of journals and sketchbooks. “You have a shit tone of art books. Can I look at some of your drawings?”  
“Yeah, I do ha-ha, go ahead and pick one. The ones at the top are more recent and the ones near the writing journals at the bottom are from when I started.”  
“Wow, that’s so cool. Holy shit. This is amazing!” Dave said as he stared at a drawing of a jaybird sitting on a tree branch. “I did that a couple of weeks ago, just before we came here, it took me about 2 days,” Jacob said proudly as David flips through more drawings, his awe ever-growing. The nearer he gets to a picture of him the more Jacobs hearts skip a beat. “Wait, that’s me. Oh wow, that’s amazing. You even put my beauty mark in there too!” The drawing that he was staring at was a very detailed hyper-realistic color drawing of David. “How did you draw this without a picture?”  
“Memory.”

“No way, Really?!”

“Yup, all of that is either from memory or just my imagination. Cool huh?” Jacob said as he cleaned up the playing cards, “Wow, you really amaze me you know that?” David said as he put back the book where he picked it up from. “Would you wanna be my boyfriend?” David said as he plucked a few chords on the 6 string guitar, “It would make me happy to be called yours.” Jacob said as he waltzed over to David by the bookcase. David encircled his arms around the other boy’s waist and planted a gentle kiss on Jake’s lips. “It’s about 13:00 isn’t it? Yeah, we should probably get ready to go.” Jacob said kissing him again briefly.

“Where we going?” 

“Coffee Bean, I heard they have some tasty coffee.” The smaller boy said, “Ok, but what if people from school see us?” Jacob turned around and went to his closet to grab a jacket, “Then I’ll punch them in their fucking face. Simple solution.” Said Jacob after taking off his vest and then grabbing his oversized camo hoodie, closing the door to the closet and then placing the chair against again. Jacob rifled through his pockets of the hoodie to find his mushroom pipe and a lighter, “Ha-ha, shit I was looking for these.” He said as he pulled them out of his pockets to show David. “Oh, I didn’t know you like to smoke weed.”  
“Yup, it’s for ‘medicinal purposes only’ well, ok the doctor refused to prescribe me it because he thinks having PTSD is not a reason to have this shit. But that’s beside the point.” Jacob said, Dave nods, “That makes sense, I’m sorry about the PTSD by the way and you can talk to me whenever you feel the need ok?” David said, “Thank you.” Jake says back. They hug briefly before Jacob grabbed a new bottle of nugs and a grinder, they went back out to the living to grab their things, put on their shoes and head out the door, Jacob locking it behind them. “I’ve never tried it before…”

“Do you want to? If you do I’m the right person to be with when you do, I’ve been doing it for a while now.”

“Sure, I’m not gonna lie, I’m really excited to try it.” Jacob looks at him as they walk into the elevator, “Good, it’s better to be excited than terrified and anxious.” True, the elevator goes down to level 1 and they exit the magical teleportation device and head out of the building to go to where Jacob’s truck is parked, they climb into the cab, start driving towards the Coffee Bean, using David’s superb directional skills. When they made it to the lovely little coffee shop, there weren’t many people inside from what they could see from where they sat in Jacob’s truck. “I don’t see anyone inside that I know, do you?”  
“Nope, let’s go,” Jacob said after putting his Mary Jane supplies in the glovebox. Turning off the engine, Jacob and David get out of the truck and walk over to the shop doors, they walk inside with smiles on their faces, “Welcome to the Coffee Bean! What can I get you guys?” 

“Can I have a medium white chocolate Mocha with ice and 2 espresso shots please!” 

“I’ll just have the raspberry ice tea with no berries and only a little bit of ice, please.”

“You got it! We’ll bring it over when it's ready!” the barista said in a cheery tone, Jacob acknowledged her with a smile and a nod. They go over to a table in the back, out of sight of most people, and sit down. “I’m glad we skipped school today, aren’t you?” David said, Jake, nods with a bright smile. “Holy shit is that Karofsky with Jacob? What are they doing together Mercedes?” Kurt whispered, “I don’t know Kurt, why don’t we go ask?” Kurt nods before walking over to Jacob and David with Mercedes in tow. “Hello gentlemen, I didn’t see either of you at school today.”

David flinches before looking up at Kurt with a weak smile, “Oh hey guys, what’s up?”  
“Hey Kurt, Mercedes, David, and I skipped school today to hang out. Is that a problem wit-chew?” Jacob said before asking with a twang in his voice, they both shook their heads before asking if they could sit with the two boys, “Go ahead, pull up a chair.” Jacob said as David smiled sweetly, “So, uh, how come he’s docile?” Kurt asked Jacob laughs, “I tamed the beast, ha-ha, I’m just joking but yeah I told him what he does to y’all is mean and there’s no point to do it in the long run. He understood and he vowed to never bully you guys ever again. Didn’t you Davey?” 

“Y-yeah, definitely, I’m never gonna do that again, I’ve realized how messed up it was and I’m never gonna do it again, I promise.”  
Dave genuinely smiled and laughed softly when Jacob smiled back at him, “Damn, you’re a miracle worker, Jacob. Thank you, I gotta text the others.” Mercedes said as she took out her phone and started typing out words. “That’s amazing Jacob, thank you. and you too David, thank you for seeing the things that you did were wrong.” David nodded, “Couldn’t have done it without Jacobs help though, but yeah, no problem.” David held his fist up for a fist bump, Kurt obliges him and bumps his knuckles against David’s. Jacob smiles at the interaction, the barista brings over their drinks moments later and says if they need anything just ask, with a couple of thank you’s they start drinking their beverages. 

A couple of hours pass by, as people came and went Jacob and David stayed at the corner table, waiting till their good and ready to go, that soon came though when Jacob looked at his watch, “Oh shit, it’s 17:30. We gotta head, c’mon I’ll drop you off at your house.” Jacob says as he stands up and pushes his chair in, David agrees and does the same, they head to the smaller boy truck and make their way towards David’s house. They listened to Slipknot while Jacob drove taking numerous turns and loops until they finally made it, 30 minutes later. Jacob walked his boyfriend up to his front door, they stared for a minute before David leaned in and kissed Jacob, suddenly the door opens and Dave’s father stands in the doorframe. 

Shit…


	3. Scandals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the last chapter
> 
> Some decisions were made and others were decided a while ago, a scandal happens at Scandals and there's a new addition to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever y'all, I had a lot on my plate the last few months.

Shit…

Dave Karofsky’s father stood there before them, eyes wide in shock, “What the FUCK!” Paul yelled as he pulled Dave inside the house abruptly by the collar of his shirt, slamming the mahogany door in Jacob’s face. The boy stood there as he heard the yelling come from inside the house, he started to hyperventilate as his brain tricks him. “Hey, let’s go. I don’t need you having a fuckin’ panic attack on your boy’s doorstep.” Logan said as he forcibly turned Jacob away from the door after appearing behind him, making the boy walk to his truck. Jacob shook with every step he took. He got into the cab and sat there for a moment before staring it up and pulling out of the driveway as quickly as he could. “Calm down kid, you’re safe. You’re not with that prick anymore.” Logan said as he put a comforting hand on Jake’s shoulder.  
Meanwhile, Dave was getting grilled by his mother and father.  
Tears fell down his face, they kept yelling. Telling him what he felt wasn’t real and that it was against God to have these feelings, that he was less of a man for having feelings for one, but you know what? David Karofsky refuses to be put down by his own parents. The boy lied and told them that he agrees with them, making them think he’ll repent his sins. They had dinner 40 minutes after the grill session, before then he was dismissed to his room to repent, but he didn’t do that. Nope, instead, after he made a snap decision, he emptied out his sports duffle bag and hid those items under his bed, he then packed it full of his clothes, and some knickknacks that he doesn’t wanna leave with them, he also put his phone charger in there too. Dave puts the bag behind his bedroom door, just for now. “Honey! Supper’s ready!” Debra, Dave’s mother, called from downstairs, he heads down with a smirk.

David Karofsky has a plan.

Jacob got to his apartment in 40 minutes or so, tears were streaming down his face as he held a blank stare. By the time he got to his bedroom he was fully sobbing, he was knelt on the floor, banging his fist against his chest to try and calm himself down. When that doesn’t work he usually resorts to smoking weed, speaking of weed, he brought his supplies from his truck up to his room. Knowing in the back of his mind that he’ll need to blaze up to feel better. When he calmed down enough to smoke he pulled out the mushroom-shaped glass pipe, his 3 tier grinder, lighter and his little ‘prescription bottle’ filled with little nugs. Jacob calmed down a little more when he saw and felt the items in his hands, he then got up and opened a window before turning on his ceiling fan.   
Jacob sat on the floor again and starts by grabbing 2 little nugs out of the prescription bottle and puts them in the grinder. Twisting it for a couple of seconds before stuffing the bowl of the mushroom to the top with ground-up weed, putting the cap back on the grinder he picked up the pipe and covered the tiny hole on the side with a finger before pressing his lips to the mouthpiece, holding a lighter’s flame to the little bit of pot nestled in the hole at the base of the mushroom. Jacob inhales for a long second before pulling the lighter away and tapping the hole on the side he previously held closed, holding it away from his face a minute later he exhales the large cloud of smoke. Jacob felt the relief wash over him almost instantly, “There ya go, boy, that’s what I’m talking about.” Logan said as he materialized in front of Jacob, the boy nodded while his eyes rolled back into his head. “Do you feel better?”  
“I will in a minute.”

Suddenly his phone chimed.

“What do you want now?” Jacob whined as he puts his green lighter down and reaches for his phone. ‘Hey, I’ve been meaning to tell you I’m sorry for standing you up at the Coffee Bean. Forgive me?’ It read, “Kurt texted me, what should I say back?” Jake asks Logan, “Never mind I got it.” Jacob says moments afterward, ‘It’s ok, I forgive you :-)’ The boy replied. He takes another hit while he waits for Kurt to respond, ‘Cool! I’m glad, do you wanna try again?’ Kurt responded, ‘No thanks, I’m with someone. Thanks for the offer though.’ He sent the text back with a slight frown, worried about Kurt not wanting to be his friend anymore, Jake continues to smoke without any more thought. Kurt never responded.  
Smoking has always been a comfort, whenever his thoughts got erratic or too paranoid he would turn to the sweet burn of nicotine or the earthy taste of the harlequin strain of marijuana that he’s so enamored with. Ever since that night with that kid when he was 12 years old, he always turned to sneaking the cigarettes from his dad’s Marlboro red carton he kept in the garage to cope. Jacob has fond memories of his dad, Merle, but he was always busy with his friends, playing poker, having bonfires at their clubhouse, or whatever. His Father’s club was called the AB, at least Jacob thinks so, he barely remembers what it stood for. What he does have very fond memories of though is the little tattoo on his ring finger, his father did for him when he was 15 years old just before he moved from his Father’s place in Georgia to his Mother’s place in West Virginia. The tattoo is shaped like a ring, wrapping around his ring finger with a word scrawled in the middle, it’s so faded now due to it being a stick ‘n’ poke but Jacob thinks it was supposed to say ‘Brother’, he can’t remember though.  
Jacob stares at it with pure affection, rubbing his left ring finger with his right hand’s thumb. Logan stares at him for a moment, “You miss your dad a lot, huh?” the hallucination rumbles, clearing its throat before continuing, “I have an idea, it’s not exactly a good idea but it’s an idea.” Logan said while leaning forward a bit in concentration, “What is it?” Jacob responded with a bored but interested tone, putting down his pipe to actually listen to the other man. “We take a little vacation, to go over to Georgia to see your dad. Maybe stay for a little bit, I know how much you miss your old man and I was just thinking about how we could just say ‘fuck it!’ and go see him?” the curly-headed man said, “I don’t know, I mean we just got here and David’s here and I’m worried that if we leave he won’t be here when I get back.”   
“Take him with you. You saw how his parents reacted to him kissing you. Take him away from this place, at least just for a while.”   
Jacob thought about it for a minute, concluding that it’d be better for both of them if they left for a couple weeks. Jacob just moved here a week ago but he really wants to see his dad, he needs the guidance that his mother can’t give. “Ok, I’ll go, but the earliest I can go is this Wednesday.” Jacob said with a soft smile, “Done.” With that said they shook hands and sealed the deal. Jacob put away everything and sprayed air freshener everywhere, telling himself that he’s calm enough to go eat something. Jacob went out of his room to go to the small kitchenette to make himself a sandwich, shortly after he finishes making himself some food the door unlocks and opens, revealing his sweet mother, Darla. “Hey honey- oh, you’re eating already, good. I was gonna say go ahead and make yourself something to eat. Sorry about coming home so late. My boss wanted me to do a couple of things before coming home.”   
“It’s ok momma, don’t worry about it,” Jacob said with a smile as she came over and rubbed her hand over his shaven head a couple times with a gentle smile. Once he finished up his sandwich he put his dirty dishes into the dishwasher, thinking for a minute he went to his bedroom to grab his phone, wallet, and keys. “Hey momma, I’m gonna go for a drive, love you!” Jacob hollers from his room, “Ok, come home safe!” She yelled from the kitchen, moments later he was out in the hallway and into the elevator in a matter of seconds. Jacob speed-walked to his truck and got inside the cab quickly, he doesn’t know why he’s rushing but he just wants to go. When he starts driving his heart started to calm down the further away he got from the apartment, he mindlessly drove around until he was met with a bar, close to the outside of town. ‘Scandals’ was the name shone in neon lights above the door, a bouncer was outside guarding the entrance. “I need a fuckin’ drink.” Jacob murmured as he went for the glove box, he pulled out a small wallet that only held fake I. D’s. The boy pulled out a random one and read the name, “Blaine McGraw. Neat.” Jacob said before placing the fake I.D into his own wallet, he grabs his favorite trucker hat and exited the cab of the truck and started walking up to the bouncer. 

“I.D please.”

“Sure, here ya go.” Jacob pulled out his wallet and gave it to the hulking bouncer, “Alright you can go in.” The man said, stamping a bear head onto the back of Jacob’s hand. The boy tips his trucker hat at the man before going into the club, what Jacob saw inside was a wild show of neon lights, men dancing on the small dance floor, some men near the back playing pool and a DJ set up near a small stage with a man behind it controlling the pop music. It didn’t take him long to find his way to the bar, he slaps his hands onto the counter and takes a seat, holding his hand up for a moment to signal the bartender. “What can I get you?” The guy behind the counter asked, “Whiskey, neat.” Jacob said, taking off his hat to run his fingers over his shaven head. “Coming right up.” The guy said, while the bartender made his drink he looked around at the place. Jacob feeling relief when he saw no one he recognized from school or otherwise, well that was until he was looking at a familiar man with curly hair that held way too much product in it for it to be Logan’s. Jacob grabbed his whiskey and went over to the man, he stood behind him for a moment before saying, “Mr. Schue? The fuck is you doin’ in a gay bar?” Jacob said with a bewildered tone, the curly-headed man went rigid before hesitantly turning around to face his student. “U-Uh, I’m just here for a d-drink, w-what are you doing here, actually… Are you even allowed in here?” Will said before asking him a good question, Jacob let a sly smirk crawl onto his face as he held up the back of his hand, the soft hue of a black light highlighting the bear head on the back of his hand. Jacob took a swig of his whiskey with a groan as the liquid burned his throat on the way down, even under the light Jacob saw the blush that spread across the man’s cheeks, Jacob leaned in to whisper in his teacher’s ear. “You in the closet, Will?”   
Will began to stutter again, “N-Not exactly, I’m just experimenting… f-for now.” He said into the young man’s ear, Jacob smirked when the man jumped as some stranger bumped into him, forcing Will to press against Jake. The young man wrapped his arm around Will’s waist to hold him possessively against him, “Hey, watch it, fuckhead!” Jacob barked at the guy, the stranger held his hands up in a surrender and walked away, William held onto the young man’s chest with his hand as the other held onto his shoulder, he instinctively squeezed Jacob’s pec when he shouted. Jacob felt something twitch against his hip as he held onto his teacher, “T-Thanks for telling him off.” Will said with a soft smile, “Meet me in the bathroom, boy.” Jacob said before planting a small kiss underneath Will’s ear, causing the man to shiver. Jacob downed the whiskey with a smile before he left his teacher’s side to go give his empty glass to the bartender before waltzing off to the bathroom, he pushed past the door with a soft grunt as his cock twitched in his pants knowing the events that are about to occur with his hot teacher. Jacob washed his hands quickly before walking over to the handicap stall, knocking on it to make sure no one was in it before opening the door and leaning on the wall next to it, waiting for his teacher to come into the bathroom. Will walked through the bathroom door with a deep blush on his face, only accentuated by the harsh but dull fluorescent lights hanging above them, “Tell me the real reason you’re here, is it because of that bitch of a wife you got hoggin’ your bed?” Jacob sneered as he motions for Will to come closer, “She’s… a bitch, yes, but only because she became so distant ever since I--.” Will said as he walked towards his student, “Shush, we ain’t here to talk about her, you a Sub or a Dom?” Jacob asked as he raised a brow while pushing Will into the stall.

“W-what are those?” Will stuttered as he was pressed against the graffiti-covered tile wall, Jacob leered at the man with a smirk, “Do you like to be the one who takes charge, or are you the one who lays there and lets it happen to them?” Jacob questioned as he began unbuttoning the man’s shirt. “T-Terri usually likes to do everything…” Will said before trailing off as Jacob nodded his head, “Mhm, I fuckin’ knew it, you’re such a fuckin’ bottom, Will Schuester,” Jacob said with a grin before he spread Will’s shirt open more to gaze at his muscled torso and the soft dusting of hair that splayed out on his chest and went downwards. Jacob bit his lip as he smoothed his hands over the man’s pecs with a soft moan, “Ain’t you special, mm fuck, look at you, quivering under my hands.” Jacob purred into his ear, William moaned softly as he twitched under Jacob’s yearning hands. Jacob kissed his teacher’s neck while unbuckling his belt, shucking down his pants before palming William’s twitching cock in his briefs, “W-We shouldn’t be doing t-this, ah~.” Will said before letting out a high pitched moan when Jacob pulled down his briefs, his cock bouncing free. “My, my, look at your little cock, leaking and twitching for my attention.” Jacob whispered into his neck as he held Will’s dick in his hand, it was a little shorter in length but that was made up for in girth, Jacob smiled before tugging on it experimentally, “Turn around, Will.” Jacob said with a teasing thumb rubbing the head of his dick, William nodded before turning around while jutting out his butt. Jacob undid his own belt and pulled out his heavy cock, it was bigger and uncut, a bit thicker than most men too, he pulled out a lubed condom from his wallet before rolling it on after ripping it out of the package.   
Jacob bent down and sucked on his fingers before he gently inserted a single digit into William’s ass, a soft moan leaving Will’s mouth as Jacob pushed it further in, adding another finger shortly after, he then began scissoring him open. “F-Fuck me, Jacob t-that feels so good,” Will mumbled softly as he was stretched open, Jacob kissed his left butt cheek before standing up straight to rub the tip of his cock against William’s hole. “P-Please, fuck me, Jacob.” William begged as his cock began leaking pre-cum, Jacob wordlessly pressed into him and he went inch by inch until he was fully inside the man who trembled under him, “F-Fuck, it feels so good, I’m so full, ah.” Will moaned into his arm before Jacob started thrusting softly, holding onto his hips for leverage. “Yeah, look at you taking my cock like a champ!” Jacob praised as he picked up the pace, his pelvis smacking against Wills ass, a soft ‘clapping’ sound reverberating in the bathroom. A litany of growls and moans fall from their mouths as Jacob pounds into William, the older man was panting as he was fucked out by his student, he never thought anything like this would happen let alone with one of his male students. Jacob grabbed a hold of Will’s shoulder and plowed him deeper, minutes later Jacob’s thrusts became erratic as he neared his orgasm, “I’m coming, f-fuck!” William shouted as his cock spasms, his cum splattering onto the tile wall as Jacob quickly pulled out to rip off the condom before jerking off quickly until his cum was spilling onto William’s ass. 

Jacob milked himself as William began calming down, “F-Fuck, that was amazing, t-thank you.” Will said as he looked over his shoulder to peer at Jacob who had a lazy grin on his face before he crouched down to lick his cum off of the man’s ass, “Mm, t-that feels great, J-Jake.” William moaned as Jacob’s tongue glides down between his ass cheeks to lap against his pink hole. Jacob’s tongue dipping into him before his hand came up between his legs to stroke his half-hard cock a little, earning a lewd moan before he stood up again a couple minutes later, William was turned around roughly and kissed just as equal in gruffness. Will growled into the kiss as the young man shoved his tongue into his teacher’s mouth, Jacob wrapped his lanky hand around Will’s throat and squeezed softly as he pulled away to stare into the man’s green eyes, the taste of whiskey and cigarettes on his lips. “Your mine, boy, to fuck whenever the fuck I want.” Jacob growled with a feral look in his eyes, William nodded quickly before agreeing when Jacob grabbed their cocks and rubbed them together with his other hand, “Y-Yes, I’m yours t-to fuck whenever.” The man whines in pleasure as he bit his lip. “Good boy, William,” Jacob said as he quickens his pace and strokes their dicks faster and faster as he held onto the man’s throat, minutes later the pleasure was too much for both of them and they were coming on each other’s stomach’s with a groan coming from both of them.   
Jacob made a show of licking the cum off of his hand and Schuester’s abs, he then fixed them up before snagging William’s phone from his pocket and entered his contact into the phone book, “Call me or knock on my door when you need to be bred, or whenever you’re feelin’ lonely, I’m cool with both.” Jacob said before slipping his phone back into his pocket. “O-Ok, I’ll d-do that.” William stuttered with a deep blush as Jacob pulled out his own phone and handed it to him, William types his number and name into the contact information before handing it back to Jake. The young man steps out of the stall with a satisfied smirk on his face as he went over to the sink to wash his hands quickly, William came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist before pecking the side of his neck, “What’re you doin’, Will?” Jake asked as he glared at him through the reflection in the mirror. “S-Sorry, I just… thought--.” The man said removing his arms, Jacob turned to look at him with an angry frown, “You’re just a hole for me to fuck and breed, that’s it. I don’ wanna get involved with your mess of a cunt you call a wife. Now, you still want this or not? I don’t mind any other way.” Jacob said with a deep growl as he wrapped his hand around the man’s throat again, William gulped underneath his student’s palm before nodding wordlessly. “Good boy, now I gotta get goin’, text me whenever you want, I usually respond in less than five minutes,” Jacob said as he leaned in from a kiss but only teased him by grazing his lips against William’s before leaving without another word.  
Jacob left the bar as Logan materialized and started following him with a twisted grin on his face, “Fuck are you looking at?” Jake asked his hallucination on his way to the beater truck, “You just fucked your teacher! I thought you were in love with that David kid, what happened?” Logan said as he appeared in the truck beside Jacob. “Nothing, I just needed a quick fuck and a technical fallback plan if Dave isn’t allowed to see me anymore. That’s it.” Jacob said while turning the engine over, loud outlaw country blasted through the speakers for a moment before Jake rushed to turn it down, “Oh, well, never mind then. How’d it feel when you fucked your Spanish teacher?” Logan asked with a smirk. Jacob began driving to McDonald’s for some food when he started telling his buddy a play by play of what went down, “Damn! I bet coming on him felt so good, you should’ve bred his tight ass, make him feel owned.” Logan said with a happy squeal, “Yeah, I definitely will next time, cum inside his mouth, ass, and all over his goddamn body.” Jacob grinned as his grip on the steering wheel tightens at the lewd thoughts. Moments later, Jacob went into the glovebox to find a pack of Marlboros and a zippo, finding what he wanted he grabbed a cigarette and lit it, inhaling the sweet smoke of the tobacco, he groans at the gentle burn in his throat. Soon they arrived at the McDonald’s parking lot, he pulled into an empty parking spot before turning off the truck, he rolled down the window before continuing to finish off his cigarette. “Do you feel better? You know, now that you’ve fucked away your emotions?” Logan said as he scooted over to Jacob to wrap a ghostly arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m fine, let’s get some grub, I’m fuckin’ starvin’.” Jacob grumbles as he exits the cab of his truck, stuffing his pack of smokes and zippo into the pocket of his hoodie, he walks to the door and swings the door open and wonders inside, “Welcome to McDonald’s!” a cheery woman behind the counter beamed, he goes over to the counter with a gentle smile, “Hi, can I get a 20-piece nugget with 2 large cokes, please.” Jacob asked with a soft smile on his face, the woman returned it with a creepy wide grin, “Of course! That’ll be 7 dollars and 57 cents please!” She beamed once again, ‘Her fuckin’ cheery attitude is giving me a headache.’ Jake thought to himself, “Thank you, go over to any table and I’ll bring your food over to you when it’s ready, thank you for choosing McDonald’s!” She said after Jacob handed her the amount owed. Jacob grabbed the two large drinks she held out for him, he sauntered over to an empty booth near the back of the restaurant and slid into the seat that was facing the door leading outside, his paranoia telling him to keep an eye on all exits and cameras. The young man took out his phone when he heard his text tone chime sound off, it was from David, ‘Hey Jake, I plan on sneaking out on Wed, and I want to run away, at least for a couple weeks or something…’ Dave’s text read, his spelling was correct this time, Jake smiled at his phone. ‘That’s actually perfect, I was planning to do the same thing on Wed as well, you up for going to Georgia for a couple of weeks?’ Jake texted back quickly, he was so caught up in his phone he didn’t realize the lady from behind the counter placed a tray in front of him on the table. “Here ya go sweetheart.” She said with a flirty smile, Jacob caught it when he looked up at her and blushed a little before going back to his phone.  
She grins before bending over in his personal space to grab a couple of napkins, her breasts crowding his face, Jake grits his teeth a little as he became angry when she stayed there a moment longer. “Can you get your fake tits the fuck outta my face, I ain’t in the goddamn mood,” Jake growled as he leaned back in his side of the booth, she gasps softly as if she was greatly offended by his words, she stood up straight with a huff before turning on her heels and going back to work. The young man’s phone went off again, he looked at it with a soft grin as he read Dave’s response, ‘I have never been to Georgia before, but fuck yes! I wanna leave this place for a little while, especially since my parents found out I’m gay.’ It read, Jacob nodded and sent back a confirmation that he’ll pick the boy up on Wednesday at midnight when everyone’s asleep. The young man put his phone down and began to eat his chicken nuggets, taking a sip of one of the cokes after each couple of nuggets he ate. Jacob’s mind started wandering to a weird territory, suddenly Logan appears in front of him with no clothes on. Jacob choked on his nugget before swallowing it quickly so he could speak, “What the fuck, where’s your clothes?!” Jacob harshly whispered as he tried to look away from his hallucination. But he failed to look away as the man kept moving in front of him before grabbing his chin roughly making him look at the hallucination’s muscled body, sweat glistening on his skin in the shine of the harsh lights above them. “Look at how hard you made me, baby, you fuckin’ imagined me like this. All hard and leaking.” Logan said as he moved his hips closer to Jake's face, waving his tantalizing cock in front of his mouth.

“I-I didn’t mean to think about you like that, I have a stupid brain, I’m sorry.”   
Logan dragged his phantom cock’s head against Jacob’s lips before crooning in a mocking voice, “Aw, poor baby, your oaf brain only thinks about sex and drugs. It’s no surprise, to be honest, c’mon why don’t you give my cock a taste.” Logan says with a lewd moan, Jacob sighs before sticking his tongue out to swipe over the dripping head of his phantom cock. Jacob heard the bell above the door leading outside ring abruptly, the young man turned his head back towards the tray on his table and quickly grabbed another nugget before shoving it in his mouth. Logan stroked his cock quickly with a loud moan leaving his mouth, “Oh, you’re gonna be a good boy for me later, aren’t you Jacob?!” Logan moans loudly as he kept a hand on the back of the boy’s head, “Fuck off, and don’t you dare cum on my face.” Jacob growled as he saw a family of four come into the restaurant wearing what seems to be ‘I <3 Ohio’ shirts. The boy rolled his eyes as he continued eating his food while Logan jerks off near his face, “I’m gonna cum on your pretty face, baby boy, uh-huh I know you wanna be marked with my goddamn cum!” Logan yells a moment before he busted all over the side of Jacob’s face, cum splattering onto the bridge of his nose, lips, and jaw. Jacob growled as he licked his lips to get rid of the cum, accidentally tasting the man, he groaned a little at the salty flavor, “Good boy.” Logan said as he leaned down and licked his face clean, “Fuck you…” Jacob murmurs as the hallucination licked up his phantom cum before finishing off his nuggets, he still had a full cup of coke so he threw everything else away except the drink and walked out of the restaurant with an uncomfortable hard-on.   
“I know you love me, Jacob, just admit it. You wanna fuck me like the slut I am.” Logan said with a bellowing laugh as the young man crossed the parking lot to get into his truck, once inside Jacob pulled out the pack of smokes from his pocket and place one between his lips, lighting it a moment later before putting his drink in the cupholder. Logan popped into the cab with a grin on his face, “Your rock hard cock doesn’t lie, baby boy~.” Logan purred into his ear, “Motherfucker…” Jacob said with a sigh as he undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants before pulling out his aching cock, it felt heavy in his hand as he began rubbing the tip with his thumb, making it ooze pre-cum. “Look at that~, your leaking so much, I bet if I wrapped my lips around your cock you’d bust right then and there.” Logan purred once more before leaning down to lick the pre-cum that slide down to the base of his dick. The hallucination teased him until he was coming onto the fuckin’ steering wheel, “Sh-Shit!” He gasped as he choked his uncut cock near the head, squeezing hard until he felt his dick becoming soft, “That’s a good boy, you came so hard as if you were a fuckin’ virgin!” The man praised, Jacob then grabbed a grease-stained hanker chief from the floor of the cab and wiped himself and the steering wheel off. “Shuddup, asshole.” Jacob sneers before turning the engine over, pulling out of the parking lot he drove back to Sunshine Apartments, sucking down the smoke from his cigarette without thinking of anything.

The crawlers race after his truck, screaming and howling in excitement that they have more time out in the open, one of them jumped into the bed of the truck as Jacob drove home, he noticed but dismissed them when he remembered that Logan said they were harmless. “So what are you gonna do when you go to your Daddy’s place in Georgia?” Logan said as he wrapped an arm around Jake’s tense shoulders, “Uh, I dunno, I’ll go to his clubhouse first and then if he’s there I’ll hang out with him and catch up but if he ain’t there, I’ll talk to one of his brothers to find out where he is and I’ll go from there.” Jacob mumbles. Logan then grabbed one of Jacob’s hand and made him grab his hard cock, “The fuck is you doing, L-Logan?” Jacob stuttered as he gripped the man’s cock, “You ain’t made me cum as hard as a virgin, it’s only fair.” Logan groans as Jake lazily began to stroke him. As Jacob drove down the roads that seemingly lead to fuckin’ nowhere, when he finally reached the apartments Logan had cum twice, “You done yet? My hand is getting tired.” Jacob said in an annoyed tone, Logan growls in his ear before sucking on his neck while moaning like a whore, “Not yet, sweetheart.” Jacob pulls into a parking spot, stopping his truck before turning off the engine. The young schizophrenic man jerked his hallucination off faster and faster until Logan was whimpering and shaking, “Cum for me, Boy.” Jacob growled, Logan couldn’t speak as his balls tightened, his cum spilling over the boy’s hand. “T-Thank you, Mouse. That felt heavenly.” Logan whined as he faded into thin air with a flutter and some smoke, the scent of cigars filling Jacob’s senses, “Mouse? Really? No one’s called me that in years.” Jacob muttered before he got out of his truck with his coke and went inside his apartment building, taking the stairs this time as he thought to himself.  
Jacob stood at his apartment’s door for a long moment before he heard the door behind him open and the elevator door ring as its doors slid open, he turns to look at where the sounds originated. Terri ‘The Cunt’ Schuester was poking her head out of her apartment she shared with William, speaking of William he was walking down the hallway with his head hung low and his clothes in disarray. “William Schuester, get your butt inside right now! I am very disappointed in you!” Terri harshly whispered, the drunk man looked up and spotted Jake first, a deep blush setting on his cheeks when he realized Jacob was grinning at him, “I-I’m sorry Terri, I was out w-with… the guys, we had a bit too much to drink…” William stuttered as he shifted his blurry gaze towards his wife. “I don’t give a rat’s butt, get in here and get to bed.” She angrily said before glancing at Jacob suspiciously, she went back inside and closed the door behind her, now they were both alone for a moment. Wordlessly Jacob motioned for William to come over to him, he shuffled over to Jake nervously before he was made to look into Jacob’s blue eyes by the young man using his forefinger to lift up his chin. Will drooled slightly as he stared at Jacob’s lips, “Kiss me, I know you want to.” Jacob muttered, William, pressed his spit slicked lips against Jacob’s own, the man pressed harder and slipped his tongue into Jake’s mouth, he was eager to taste him on his tongue in the morning along with the tonic and gin he drank previously before he left Scandals.

William moved his kisses down Jacob’s fuzzy jaw before trailing down further, “As much as I would love to fuck you again, Schuester, you need to go to bed.” Jacob growled into his ear, pushing him towards the door before slipping into his own apartment with a soft goodbye thrown over his shoulder. John was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand when Jake walked in, “Where’ve you been, kid?” John asked with a smile, Jacob returned it before telling him he was at the coffee Bean on a date. “Ooh, a date huh? With who?” The older man presses as Jacob sat next to him on the couch with a sigh, “C-Caroline, a girl from school, she’s nerdy but cute.” Jacob said with a smile, satisfied with his lie, “There ya go, you’re a regular little playboy ain’t you?” John said with a soft chuckle, “I should get to bed, I’m tired a hell, see you tomorrow John.” Jacob said as he stood up and taking his drink with him as he wandered over to his room, kicking his boots off when he entered his room. Jacob nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a huge man in the corner of his room, “W-Who the fuck is you?” the young man said before shutting his door with his eyes still trained on the man. “Shush Brother, I’m yer protector, no need to be afraid.” The man said in a strange accent, it sounded like old southern like from the civil war, he came out of the shadows and into the light. The man was as tall as a behemoth, around 6’6’’ maybe, he was bald with a thick blonde lumberjack beard, he wore an old grey military uniform, seemingly from the southern union. “You’re staring, Brother.” The large man said as he came closer to him, “Who are you and what’re are you doing here?” Jacob asked nervously.  
“Name’s Orville, brother, I’m here to keep you safe from the monsters that lurk in them woods.”  
“You look like a union soldier, are you from the civil war?”   
“Heh, how’d you figure that, Mouse?” Orville said with a smile, he took off his hat and placed it on Jacob’s head, “You just look like it and sound like it.” Jacob mumbles as Orville smiled at him with crooked teeth, he pulled out a cigar and lit it with a match he pulled out of nowhere. “Why’re you in my room?” Jacob said as he bit his lip a little because of anxiety. “Like I said, to protect you.” The man said as he blew smoke in his direction, Jacob wordlessly nodded as he gave him his hat back and stripped out of his clothes, he then turned on his stereo before going over to his queen-sized bed he layed down under the covers as Orville watched him curiously. “Now yer starin’ at me.” Jacob said with a small chuckle, “I’m just wondering why a man of your caliber needs a man like me to protect you from monsters, I’m just a dead soldier and yet a buddy of yours wanted me to stick with you for a while.” 

“Who’s the buddy?” 

“Lou or sumthin’ like that, a feller with yellow eyes and curly hair.” Orville responded as he scratched the side of his face, “Oh, yeah his name’s Logan, he’s an asshole but he’s cool sometimes.” Jacob said as he flipped his lava lamp on, “Mm well, I’ll be here while you sleep, makin’ sure nothin’ hurts ya and such. Don’t worry about nothin’ just rest.” Orville said as he patted the young man’s chest comforting before taking a seat next to his bed.

“G-Good night, Orville…”

“Good night, brother, I’ll be here when ya wake up.” The new hallucination said with a soft smile as he blew out more smoke, Jacob stared at the back of the man’s head before his eyes fluttered shut. Jacob groans softly as his head began to hurt as the beeping in the back of his head started up, Orville peered over his shoulder to look at the young man with a soft smile. Jacob blushed softly before returning the soft smile but not before long he fell asleep knowing that he’s being protected by the soldier, his hand hanging off the bed, his fingers grazing the big man’s back.


End file.
